Warriors Reader Inserts
by ErisKaen
Summary: A collection of stories about a cat in the Warriors world, but that cat happens to be you. Rated T for mild language and possible blood and gore over time.
1. The Lost Get Found Tigerstar X Reader

**A/N: I'm still working on my other Warriors story, and I promise I'll get another chapter of it out soon. But I figured I'd post a Tigerstar reader insert story in the mean time. Send me a private message my next reader insert, preferably from the first to fourth series. I have yet to start the fifth, and probably won't for a while, I'm currently reading ****_Tallstar's Revenge_****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Thunder crashed overhead, raindrops plummeting to the ground. It had been just a few days ago that your twolegs had abandoned you, leaving in their monsters and forgetting you. It was difficult to find shelter from the storm. But that was no big deal, your twolegs had let you out to go visit the forest. You'd caught a frog or two, and knew a bit about life in the woods. But that didn't stop your mourning for the loss. In a way, you were almost glad to have freedom from the binds of that life, but it didn't help the fact that you were sad that your home was gone. Your (f/c) collar still hung around your neck, reminding you of the painful memories.

Another loud crack of thunder told you that the storm was growing stronger. In the distance, you saw what looked like a twoleg carrion place. Looking closely through the darkness, you quickly made your way forward, the marshy ground slowing each pawstep. The horrid smell of the waste collection irritated you, though this place must have had some sort of shelter.

Soon enough, you were at the edge of the fence, looking over the tangled silver thorns wrapping their way up the fence. Just inside the boundaries, was a small twoleg building, with boxes stacked messily along the walls. You sighed, there was no way to get into the shelter, the fence surrounding it was too tall, and enforced with silver thorn.

The only option now was to dig beneath the fence. Feeling desperate now, you looked along the wet ground, searching for an open area. After a bit of searching, you found a small dip in the ground to begin digging.  
Though the rain was quickly accelerating, and the wind would knock you off your paws if it got any worse, you quickly pawed at the earth. Getting a bit muddy wouldn't be that bad, besides, there was shelter on the other side, it would be over soon.  
Your paws began to grow tired after a while, living in the wild was not something you found as appealing anymore.

"Kittypet!" A loud yell behind you broke through the thunder overhead, "What're you doing? You should be back with your twolegs!" Looking over your shoulder, a dark tabby cat was running through the mud toward you.  
Shocked, you stepped back as the tomcat approached, "Who are you? Why are you out in the rain?"  
"Foxdung," the tabby cat growled, stopping just about a foxlength in front of you, "I am Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan, I don't want my clan's territory invaded by kittypet scum, return to your home."

"H-home..." You whispered, sighing softly, "I don't have one."  
"So you're going to carrion place?" Tigerstar barked, "Even kits know that's not a safe place, there's rats!"  
"I'll be fine," You flicked your tail, returning to your work along the muddy floor.

"You're not taking no for an answer, are you?" he murmured softly, "Amusing, but you shouldn't do it. I don't want to see your dead body in there! If that happens, my cats will think those damn rats are more powerful than they look! I don't need kittypet blood on my territory, for that matter!"  
"Look!" You hissed, "I'm gonna stay here for one night, and I don't care about you! My name is (y/n) and I can do whatever I want!" You yelled proudly, trying to show no fear.  
To your surprise, Tigerstar laughed, "You suck. To be honest, I want to see how this goes over, so I suppose I can help you a bit. Don't expect me to save your ass when you get into trouble, though."  
Shaking your head, "No. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine!"  
Tigerstar, amused, continued "The little ditch you're digging is starting to fall apart, the mud isn't gonna be easy to work with. Come back with me to ShadowClan, I'm sure you'll have better luck sheltering there."  
Surprised for a moment, you thought about his offer for a moment. He was right, you weren't going to have much luck if you kept working on this. Going with him would mean letting down your pride and accepting your defeat. What was worse?  
"Fine," you nodded, "I'll go with you. But for one night, ok?"  
"Good," he snapped, flicking his tail, "But it has to be one night. I don't want you in my damn camp."


	2. Hurry Up and Save Me Cloudtail X Reader

Today was your warrior exam, and everything was going well. So far you'd caught a few squirrels and birds, leaving them safely buried so you could collect them later. Greenleaf had blessed ThunderClan well, and you we're pleased with the plentiful meals.  
But you had plans on catching something in Twoleg Place, you'd please the whole of ThunderClan if you found something in this chaotic place. Not to mention impress your mentor, Cloudtail, which was one of your first priorities. You'd fancied him for a few moons, and he didn't seem to notice your affections. Pleasing the bright warrior would be great.  
Passing twoleg homes, you slowly became nervous. Weren't kittypets supposed to be vicious cats that sharpened their claws on their victim's bones? Trying to drive that thought away, you reminded yourself that you were going to be a warrior! Nobody could hurt you, you had skills to fight off rouges! Cloudtail had taught you all he knew and you refused to let him down!

It wasn't long before you passed a tall alleyway, bound to have rats. Curiously, you sniffed the air, making your way into the dark space. Ahead, you could see a tomcat, sitting beside a patch of silverthorn, two large twoleg wastebaskets loomed along the left wall.

"Hello!" You called to the cat, careful to sound friendly, yet strong.  
Slowly, the black and white rouge turned around, yellow eyes narrowed. Growling softly, he flicked his tail, "Who're are you? Why're you in BloodClan territory."  
"My name is (y/n), I'm just passing through," you nodded quickly, "I'm just a traveler in need of a meal."  
"You smell of the damn forest," the tomcat barked angrily, "Forest cats don't belong in Scourge's land. You shall not leave. I am Bone, an assistant to Scourge."  
"But I just need prey or something," You shook your head, "Food!"  
"You'll be a starving prisoner if you don't shut the hell up now!" Bone snapped, crouching as though to leap at you.  
"So its true? You kill your enemies and use their bones as playthings!" You shivered as he laughed at your spoken thoughts. Cowering before him, all courage dissolved, he was going to hurt you. This cat was twice your size, obviously had confidence, and clearly had allies in the area. There was no doubt that you'd never escape.

A flash of white appeared nearby, Bone's eyes wide as he was knocked backwards.  
"Get out! (Y/n), quick!" you recognized your mentor's voice.  
Shocked that he'd come to help, "I refuse to abandon you, here, Cloudtail!"

The black and white tom crashed against a wall, knocked away by Cloudtail's attack. Nodding quickly, the white tomcat ran past you, gesturing for you to join him. Following his lead, you sped away from the alleyway, you didn't stop for a breath until reaching the forest.

"Thanks," you panted softly, slowing to a halt beside him, "I owe you my life."  
"No need to thank me," Cloudtail shook his head, licking your forehead, "I'm just looking out for a clanmate."  
"But how did you find me?" You asked quickly, still shocked.  
Smiling, he touched noses slowly with you before walking away. "I'm a pretty talented warrior, I can see and scent things rather well. I've got skills," He flicked his tail, "Not to mention I was following you." He purred nonchalantly, disappearing behind a tree.  
"Don't get cocky!" You yelled after him, pretending to be aggravated with the adorable tom, but giving way to your amusement. "That's my job, dammit!"


End file.
